Road Trip
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Bob and Larry decide to plan a Road Trip and invite a collection of the Veggies along (ten others). It seems to go well, until Larry decides that he is going to make it a bit more festive for him and some of the guys. Bob and Larry get into a little competition for who can be more interesting until they all find themselves in the middle of nowhere with maybe no way to get home.
1. Introduction: Road Trip

**So, I deleted three unactive Fanfictions. "Life Of Villainy," "Weather Man," and "Minnesota Cuke & The Search For David's Sword" I had no idea where I was going with them so I decided that I should start a new one since no "VeggieTales Only" fics were in the works at my hand. I had one Batman/LarryBoy crossover, a Batman/LarryBoy spoof, and then my current 3-2-1 Penguins FF, so here we go to my next "All-Out VEGGIETALES" Fanfiction.**

**I put a little sneak peak in the section of "VeggieDrabble", but here is the real thing: A VeggieTales Road Trip!**

* * *

Bob and Larry, two roommates and best friends, were at home eating some dinner. Larry had cooked up a chicken and some corn while Bob had made some mashed potatoes. Larry tore a drumstick off of the chicken and started to munch on it. Bob started up on a chicken wing.

Larry finished one bite of his chicken leg and then started to speak. "Hey Bob," he said. "You know what we should do?"

"What Larry?" Bob asked.

"Well," Larry said. "It has been a long time since we have done something as a company, I was thinking we should do something big...like a spy mission!" Bob rolled his eyes. Larry and Bob, while best friends, were rather polar opposites. Bob was a guy that was orderly, everything had to go to plan. He wasn't very funny and usually made himself completely calm.

Larry, on the other hand was very different. Silly was his thing, he never cared about going crazy with ideas, and he was very interested in thinking big. He made his own superhero, he started a band, and even got a scit for singing his weird thoughts on VeggieTales. Larry was also rather ignorant while Bob was a straight guy. Larry wasn't dumb of the least, he just didn't know a lot of things. Every quality about Larry that wasn't the best was made up by his amazing imagination.

Bob knew that a spy mission was not orderly or normal. He gave his own idea. "What about a company party?" he asked. "We could have a company party again."

Larry shook his head. "No no no, we've had those before. I'm looking for something a bit more adventurous!"

"We can't actually do a spy mission!"

"Yeah. But anything is more thrilling than a group party. I wan't to get out there! I wan't to...I've got it!"

"What Larry?" Bob asked while taking another bite into his chicken wing.

"Road Trip."

"What?"

"A Road Trip! We could gather up snacks, get a van, ooh! And we could have a trailer-hitch to attach a trailer to the van so that we could have something to put all of our stuff...because a bunch of us will go on this trip and it will be awesome!" Larry seemed pretty sure of his idea for a road trip, Bob thought it over a bit.

"You know," he said. "That does sound rather fun. We could plan it over and ask who would like to come, and bring some snacks and think of things to do on the road..." Bob seemed to like the idea as well. Larry pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Get out your phone, Bob, we need to see who would like to come."

"I was going to wait for tomorrow...when we go to work... Everyone will be there... it won't take so much time."

"Oh. That makes more sense." Larry put the phone to his ear. "Yeah...yeah Archie, wait until tomorrow. Bob and I have got a surprise for you guys." Larry clicked the "END" button on his phone and set it down on the counter beside him.

It wasn't long for the two Veggies to finish up their food and Bob head off. "I'll do dishes," Larry said. He stayed behind and started up the water and finished them up. Larry went to his room and turned on a desk light that was, of course, on a desk. He brought out a notebook and wrote down the title: "ROAD TRIP" on a blank page.

* * *

**This may have been short, but remember that it is only the introduction, next Chapters should be longer...I hope.**


	2. Feuds & Plans

**That last Chapter was kinda short, but remember that it was just the intro. This next Chapter is also a little bit boring when you think about it but everything should escalate in Chapter Two when the road trip begins completely. **

* * *

The sunlight entered the room to what seemed to be all at once. Larry The Cucumber rolled around in his bed and shoved his face into the pillow. He heard Bob's door open and shut outside his room and then he awaited something that he would dread every morning.

"WAKE UP!" Bob yelled. Right after that, a loud sound, the sound of a whistle blasted through the room. Larry groaned. Bob would do this to him every morning to wake him up. No one could really blame him though, Larry would never actually wake up. It was pretty much a routine. Right after that, Larry would usually say the same thing.

"I'M GETTING UP! I'M GETTING UP!" Larry shouted. The cucumber threw off his pajamas and exited the room. Bob usually had everything they needed with him, so Larry didn't carry anything. Larry grabbed his jacket and Bob took his hat. They exited the door and entered Bob's van, a van that he saved up a lot of money to buy. It sat ten veggies of any age. The only downside is that there wasn't a trunk because of it's size.

Larry entered the right door and Bob entered the left. Bob put his keys into the ignition and the engine rumbled. The two strapped in their seat belts and Bob backed the van out of the drive-way. Larry adjusted his position in the seat. "Hey Bob," he said. "There's a meeting today. What is it going to be about?"

"Oh," Bob said. "It is going to be about our newest video. I'm thinking on writing the whole thing this time. I haven't done that in a very long time."

"Well then who will be the editor?"

"The editor?"

"Yeah. The guy will add the humorous stuff...to make it funny. Mr. Lunt? Jerry? I could do it again you know." Bob gave Larry a rather odd look.

"I don't need an editor to write a humorous story, Larry." Bob and Larry sat quitely for a small pause until the tomato spoke up again. "You don't think I can be funny? Do you?" Larry shifted over. "Larry?"

Larry's eyes squinted and his mouth make an awkward smile. "I...I never said anything like that." Larry was rather unaware on how he had just insulted Bob until then. Bob kept his eyes on the road to keep track of where they were going, but continued to speak to Larry.

"Larry," he said. "Just because I don't put my fun side into song doesn't mean that I am not a fun guy. I have to be more than a grumpy old tomato to be friends with _you._" Larry's eyes widened.

"Now what does THAT mean?" he asked. Bob just gave a shrug.

"You take fun to a new level. You are so...jumpy all of the time. You make The Cat in the Hat look like he could run for president."

Larry thought of the first thing he could come up with. "Well...you are so ...boring." Larry's eyes closed with a look of victory over the conversation. The car came to a sudden break. The whiplash effect on the car made Larry's head slam into the glove compartment. "Ow..."

The next thing that Larry heard was a back door opening and the sound of two veggies pilling themselves into the car. Larry put his head up, rather dazed from the sudden hit in the head and then heard a familiar voice shouting to them.

"Come on! Get us out of here pronto!" Mr. Lunt's voice rang through the over-sized van. The next thing that happened was the car zooming forward. That action caused Larry to shoot back into the back of the chair, causing it to recline back, making a whole one hundred and eighty degree angle. Larry saw two Veggies, Archibald and Mr. Lunt in strapping themselves in.

"Hi guys!" Larry said looking straight at Archie. His put on his normal happy grin as Mr. Lunt bent over to push the chair back up to a ninety degree angle. "Thanks!" he said.

"What is the matter with you two," Bob said. "It sounds like you are running from the cops or something." Bob paused and then took a second to look back at the others, specifically Mr. Lunt. "You aren't running from the police...right?"

Archibald was the first to pipe in. "No," he stated. "We aren't running from the police. Mr. Lunt ticked off some gang members, and I think you can see where this is going from there."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Mr. Lunt said. "All that really happened was I walked past a few of them, they asked for money, I said I didn't have any...and they didn't like my answer." Mr. Lunt shrugged. "Nothing bad actually happened anyways." Archie shot Mr. Lunt a grim look.

"Oh really?" He turned around a bit and showed a gash in his skin. Larry jumped and the car swirled around until Bob got it back on track. Larry gave a slight giggle chuckle out of shock.

"Wow Archie," he said. "That must have hurt pretty badly."

"That happened less then a minute before the two of us threw ourselves into your van." Archie said.

"Though it was awesome," Mr. Lunt laughed. "We sure showed them!"

"Mr. Lunt," Archibald groaned. "The concept of 'showing them' is we got them arrested in a neat way, or avoided death with some intriguing moves...not run away with a cut and jump into the car of our friends...oh, and if you wold be so kind, It would be terrific if I could get some...help once we get there."

"Not a problem Archibald," said Bob. "We are always ready to help you out." They sat in silence for not even a minute until Larry brought up the same subject from earlier.

"Hey Mr. Lunt. Do you think that I am jumpy?" Bob grunted.

"You?" asked Mr. Lunt. "No way. You have the greatest and most perfect amount of silly and sane. I would envy you...but for me, that is pretty much impossible. Everyone knows that I am the one people envy."

"I'm sorry Larry," Archibald said. "I think that you might be a little bit over the top some times."

"Come on," Mr. Lunt said. "He is more creative and imaginative than Bob. If Larry is over the top... Bob is defiantly under the top!"

"That's not even a real phrase." Archibald said. "And Bob is perfect in the means of crazy and clever."

"Thank you Archibald," Bob said nodding at the British asparagus. "At least I have someone who shares my state of mind. Larry here thinks that I am a bore."

"Preposterous," Archibald proclaimed. "Bob is a very interesting gentleman. He is one of my best friends of all time...which is odd. All of my best friends are at my job. Is that normal here?"

"Actually," Larry said. "No. The same thing is for me. My friends all work where I do. How about you Lunt? What's your deal?"

"Same. But all in all it is a great deal. Think about it, we go into work and hang out with our buddies all of the time. A bunch of us all like each other as friends and there are no rivalries in the place at all."

"Yeah," said Bob. "Not to mention the circle is huge." The van then came to a stop. Larry didn't even know that they were approaching BigIdea studios, and he was almost sure that none of the others were close either. The doors sprang open and Bob saw Charlie Pincher and Mr. Nezzer approaching them.

"Hey guys!" Larry called out. After they all were together, the five veggies walked together. "We were talking about how we oddly have a lot of friends at work. And that reminds me, we are planning a road trip!"

"No," Charlie said. "I can't come. It is way to much work for me in general. I hope you guys have a good time though."

"You never told me about a road trip," Mr. Lunt said. "Are you trying to make sure that I don't come?"

"Of course not," Bob said. "Everyone is invited if they want to come...also as long as it isn't all too many."

"I can come," Mr. Nezzer said. "I don't think Nebby can though. He has been working the side-job at a burger joint." They entered the building and Larry pulled out five small slips of pink paper from his coat pocket.

"Here you go," Larry said, handing each veggie a slip except for Charlie. "Put you name on it and return it to me by six please. I made these last night."

"Wow," Bob said, "You seem pretty excited about this don't you..."

* * *

It was twelve O-clock noon and all of the veggies were at the BigIdea cafeteria. At one table, sat Bob, Larry, Wally P. Nezzer, Petunia, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt, and Archibald. So far, eight veggies have agreed to join the road trip. The group of vegetables were planning the trip while eating the food that Jimmy and Jerry decided to add to the BigIdea studios building. Jimmy and Jerry were proud of their work, but the cafeteria did take up some space nonetheless.

"So," Larry said. "We can attach a trailer to the car so that we can store things to eat and do along the way." He finished a sketch in his notebook to show how the van and trailer could look together. He nodded at the others, who seemed to approve.

"Um...exactly how much food could be put in there?" Mr. Lunt asked. "I don't know if it could keep Jimmy and Jerry busy for too long."

Jimmy gave Mr. Lunt a slightly angry look. "Listen here, Jerry and I do not do that much eating. But still...for all I know it should be smaller than a moving van, but larger than just another van. Obviously just as tall as a moving van so we can go into it to get the food and the stuff." Jimmy looked over and saw Mr. Lunt sleeping in his chair. Petunia tapped him on the head.

"Say what, huh?" Mr. Lunt asked looking around at everyone. "I'm sorry, but I was tired. This is boring. How about we talk travel. I'm thinking of going to egypt. Europe sounds nice." Archibald slammed his head into the table and screamed.

"What?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"We have to go somewhere that is in his contanent," the british asparagus sighed. "We can't also board a plane...or a boat." Archibald gave a shrill look at the last option. Mr. Lunt shrugged.

"I'm thinking further than any of you guys though..."

Thirteen veggies were going on the trip: Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Petunia, Jimmy, Jerry, Pa Grape, and Madame Blueberry. It was a large group of vegetables, but they were sure that they could handle it.

* * *

Three weeks later, the door flung open to the home of Bob and Larry as the entire group of veggies that said that they were going to go. They had their amount figured out three weeks ago, but Bob must have miscounted them.

"TWELVE?" Bob shouted rather rapidly. Bob backed away after noticing the rather shocked reaction. "I'm sorry, but I thought that there was only going to be ten. Pa Grape, and Madame Blueberry weren't confirmed... at least to me anyways."

"That is our fault," said Jimmy. "Larry here told me to tell you that they were coming as well, but I forgot. I sometimes just feel a little...forgetfull."

"I've got costumes!" Mr. Lunt yelled. Bob glanced towards him and shrugged in confusement.

"What costumes?"

"You'll see," Mr. Lunt said. "This is going to be the most awesome night of all of our lives!" Mr. Lunt leaned towards Petunia. "Trust me!" He flung the bag over his shoulders and smiled with his gold tooth shining through the room.

"Yeah," said Bob. "Let's sure hope so...

* * *

**A little boring? Yeah, I think maybe. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


End file.
